


Dead Reckoning

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Hazing, Human/Monster Romance, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Outdoor Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, sex in a cemetery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Evelyn gets lost in a cemetery at night, and seeks help from a pair of grave-robbing ghouls
Relationships: Original Female Character/Ghouls
Series: Spooky Sex [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Dead Reckoning

Evelyn was already regretting ever wanting to be part of a sorority in the first place.

Here she was, in the middle of a night, wandering her way through a veritable necropolis of crypts and monuments and tombstones, and wearing nothing but the plaid blue pajama shorts and sleeveless white top she had gone to bed in. The other girls had thankfully given her time to grab her slippers before abducting her in the middle of the night as part of her initiation, so at least she wasn’t in her bare feet, but that was of little comfort as she felt the chilly mist caress her bare legs and arms. Compared to some of the hazing practices and other initiation rituals Evelyn had heard about from other sororities on campus, this one was relatively tame, but it still didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Your objective is to get back to campus and report in to one of us by sunrise,” the sorority girls in charge of her little outing had told her after depositing her in the middle of the town’s extensive cemetery. “The guy who designed this place was, like, a nutjob, or something. It’s a total maze and it’s stupid easy to get lost in. But you gotta make it back by morning, or you don’t get in. Those are just the rules.”

“But how am I supposed to find my way out?” Evelyn had asked, looking around the cemetery without even the faintest inkling of what direction to head in; she had been blindfolded on the way here, and now she knew why.

“Walk, bitch,” one of the girls had told her, causing the others to laugh. “That’s the whole point, it tests your, like…resilience, or some shit. Hey, if you’re lucky, maybe you’ll run into the caretaker and you can fuck him for directions.”

And with that, the other girls had left Evelyn where she was, running into the mist before quickly disappearing. They had the benefit of still having their cell phones and, apparently, already knowing the way in and out of the cemetery; Evelyn did not.

That was almost an hour ago, and Evelyn had started walking, but had no idea whether she was heading for the exit or simply deeper into the necropolis. The cemetery itself was large, the largest in several counties, taking up acres upon acres of land, with crypts and tombs and grave scattered seemingly randomly throughout. The fact that the surrounding fog was so thick Evelyn couldn’t even see more than ten feet in front of her most certainly did not help, and she found herself stumbling over graves or tiny tombstones more than once.

Evelyn sighed as she pushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes, regretting not having time to shower to clean herself up at all before being woken and smuggled out of her dorm in the night. Nonetheless, she was an attractive girl, still a freshman, with fairly light skin and dark brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back. Crude as her compatriots may have been, they had a point; if she did indeed find a caretaker, or really anyone of the male persuasion, she was fairly confident she could charm her way into directions.

Too bad it was the middle of the night and there was no one around for miles.

At least, that’s what Evelyn had thought until she heard the scraping and digging sounds coming from the area off to her right. She stopped and listened closely, frowning as she heard what sounded like dirt being upturned and tossed aside. Surely it was too late for the caretaker to be burying someone at this hour? Still, a spark of hope was lit in Evelyn’s heart, the first she had experienced all night, and so she turned and began to make her way towards the sounds of digging and shuffling in hopes of potential rescue.

When the mist before her finally cleared and Evelyn came face to face with what was making the sounds she had heard, however, she began to regret her decision to investigate.

She had expected – hoped – to find the caretaker digging a fresh grave, perhaps in preparation for a burial in the morning. What she found instead were two hunched figures digging _up_ a fresh grave, tossing dirt and earth aside as they uncovered the coffin buried beneath. As she watched in horror, the figures succeeded in tearing open the lid of the casket, revealing the corpse of a middle-aged woman. What they were about to next, she did not know, for she took that moment to speak up and make her disgust known.

“What the hell are you doing?” Evelyn asked, making sure her voice was loud enough and steady enough to illustrate her outrage. Frightened as she was by what she was seeing, she was angrier still, and wanted to know who these men were and why they were doing this.

At the sound of her voice, both figures turned to look at her, and it was only then that she realized they weren’t men at all. Horribly hunched and frighteningly emaciated, the creatures looked up at the young woman with eerie green eyes that glowed in the dark and revealed their flesh was so clammy and pale it was almost blue. They were hairless, completely so, with pointed ears, clawed hands and feet, and a perpetually hungry look on their grotesque faces.

 _Ghouls_ , Evelyn thought to herself, remembering the stories she had heard as a child from her parents after they emigrated from Turkey. _Cemetery lurkers. Carrion eaters. Monstrous things who feed on the dead._

“We feed,” the first of the ghouls finally spoke, answering the girl as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. Its voice was little more than a hiss, a gargling whisper that almost hurt to listen to. “This food ours. You find another. Plenty here.”

If the ghoul seemed put off by Evelyn’s presence, it didn’t show it, instead speaking to her as though she were a fellow ghoul trying to get in on its meal. The creature went back to the corpse below, clawed hands extended as it began to decide which limb to gnaw on first. The second ghoul, however, seemed much more curious about Evelyn, and crawled around its partner to better inspect the young woman.

“Human girl,” the second ghoul hissed it climbed out of the open grave and studied Evelyn with its eerie green eyes. The young woman wanted nothing more than to turn and run away, but felt frozen solid as the creature looked her up and down. “Late for humans. Much too late. You hunger?”

“Human girl find another!” the first ghoul shouted rudely from back inside the grave, grabbing hold of the corpse’s arm and then tearing it right out of its socket. Evelyn had to fight not to vomit as she heard the ghoul take its first bite, tearing into the cold flesh of the dismembered arm. “We find this one! Plenty others! Go look!”

“I…I’m not hungry,” Evelyn said softly, her face turning a little green as she tried to focus on anything but the chewing sounds coming from the open grave. The other ghoul was still inspecting her curiously, a long blue tongue snaking out of its mouth and licking at her bare legs, causing her to shiver but not jump away for fear of making any sudden moves. “I’m…I’m lost. I’m trying to get out of here. I want to go home.”

The ghoul nodded, as though it understood. For being such a vicious creature that survived on the flesh of the dead and buried, the young woman found the ghoul was remarkably amicable. “Lost. Many lost here. Big place. We show you the way.”

Evelyn’s eyes lit up that, despite everything. “R-Really? You’ll show me the way out of here?”

“For price,” ghoul clarified, green eyes narrowing. Maybe it wasn’t so amicable after all. “You pay, we show you the way. Give, take. Is our way.”

“But…but I don’t have anything to give you,” Evelyn said, brushing aside some of her brown hair and shivering again. The night only seemed to be growing colder, and she definitely felt underdressed. “I don’t have any money or anything…”

“Ha! Money!” the ghoul from back inside the grave barked, its mouth still full of human flesh. “No need for money. Feed, sleep, mate. All we need.”

Evelyn’s eyes widened as she heard the ghoul speak, finally understanding the price it was asking her to pay. “Wait, you want me to…?”

The young woman didn’t even have to finish her sentence. For the first time since she encountered the ghouls, she finally noticed something other than their glowing eyes, clawed hands, or hunched and emaciated figures: their cocks. The pale blue-white sausages hung limply between the ghouls’ strong but slender legs, long and fat, and no doubt as cold and clammy as the rest of them. Just the thought of having to touch such a thing sent a shiver running down Evelyn’s spine, and she instinctively felt her legs press tighter together as a result.

“Your choice, human girl,” the ghoul beside her said, and she now felt much more uncomfortable feeling its eyes upon her. “Pay for the way. Or go and find your own. If you can.”

“Not all find their way,” the ghoul in the grave added, laughing a little cruelly. Its mouth was still full and it chewed as it spoke. “Some find way out. Others stay. Stay forever.”

Evelyn gulped. She knew the ghoul in the grave was most likely trying to psych her out; it clearly had less patience for her than the one inspecting her with its glowing eyes and darting blue tongue. But she _had_ heard tales of people getting lost in the cemetery and not finding their out for days. Not only would it mean sacrificing her spot in the sorority, but she _definitely_ didn’t want to be found crawling around the cemetery a week later in nothing but her pajamas.

 _That bitch was right_ , Evelyn thought to herself as she realized what she had to do. _I might actually have to fuck someone to get directions out of here…_

“You promise you won’t hurt me?” Evelyn asked before she could stop herself and second-guess her own decision. “Like, I won’t get diseased, or turn into one of you, or anything like that? And you’ll show me the way out right after?”

“Yes, show you the way,” the ghoul next to her responded, not smiling despite its lucky prospects; did ghouls even have the facial muscles necessary to smile? “Human girl won’t be harmed. You accept?”

Evelyn nodded. “I accept.”

“Good,” the ghoul growled. “On back. We mate.”

 _Just as romantic as every other boy I’ve ever dated_ , Evelyn thought to herself as she obediently got down on the cold cemetery ground and then lay on her back. Summoning her courage, she likewise did her best to ignore the chewing sounds coming from the nearby grave as she kicked off her slippers and then pulled down her plaid blue pajama shorts, leaving her entirely naked from the waist down.

She hadn’t even exposed herself for long before she felt the ghoul shuffled over to her, sniffing at the air and then licking at her with its slithering, blue tongue. Evelyn gasped as she felt the creature’s tongue flick between her legs, leading her to spread them by instinct, even as she felt it lick up and down the lips of her pussy. The ghoul’s tongue was slimy, and cold, and she shivered and tried to look away as it lapped at her sex.

“Good. Fresh.” The ghoul sounded pleased as it crawled on top of her, and Evelyn had to fight not to scream as she saw its grotesque face hovering above her own as it took its place. Her sexual experience was limited, and while she hadn’t always dated the hottest-looking guys, none of them had been as bad as this feral creature. “We mate.”

Evelyn squeezed her eyes closed as she felt the head of the ghoul’s clammy dick pressing against her entrance. Taking hold of the grass and dirt beneath her, the young woman hissed and whined a little as she felt the ghoul penetrate her, pushing past her lips and into her cunt, stretching her inner walls with its fat and throbbing cock. Even slick with slime, the creature’s cock was hard for Evelyn to take, and she whimpered a little as she felt it thrust deeper and deeper inside of her.

“Good mate,” the ghoul hissed happily, pushing itself farther and farther into the college student until it was buried to the hilt inside of her. It took a few moments to savor the sensation of the human girl’s warm pussy wrapped around its cock, so much better than the cold and often painful cunts of its own female counterparts.

As much as she hated to do it, Evelyn eventually found herself forced to open her eyes when she felt the ghoul begin thrusting in and out of her, withdrawing almost the majority of its clammy cock before slamming the entire length right back into her. Its meat stroked her pussy like no other cock had before, sending waves of both pain and pleasure crashing over her and causing her to actually arch her back a little, as though she wanted the ghoul’s cock deeper still.

“Mmm! Mmm! Uhnn!” Evelyn found herself beginning to moan as the ghoul positioned atop her began pounding into her roughly like an animal determined to spill its seed within its mate. Its hips moved quickly, back and forth, back and forth, slamming its cock in and out of her young and relatively inexperienced pussy with alarming regularity. “Ugh! Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Fuck!”

Soon enough, the young woman was instinctively bucking her hips to match the ghoul fucking her thrust for thrust, as though her body wanted more and more of its cold and slimy cock inside of her. The pace at which they fucked was such that it wasn’t long before Evelyn’s breasts began to bounce up and down in time with the ghoul’s thrusts, even covered as they were by her tight white top. If the ghoul noticed, however, it did not seem to care, instead focusing entirely on hammering in and out of the sweet college girl beneath it.

“Human girl feels good,” the ghoul hissed as it slammed into her again and again, its clawed hands on the ground on either side of her. It acted as though Evelyn wasn’t even a real being, simply a piece of meat for it to use and abuse, a vessel for which to pleasure itself and then deposit its seed. “Tight. Warm. Human girl enjoy?”

“Uhn! Mmm! I…yes! I enjoy!” Evelyn finally answered the ghoul after several seconds lost in the pleasure of being absolutely destroyed. The young woman had never had such a rough or dominant lover before, and she was a little ashamed at how much she was enjoying being used. “Mmm, yes! Fuck me! Mate me! Ohhh!”

The ghoul made a harsh hissing sound above her that Evelyn didn’t understand, but one that sounded at least a little like laughter or triumph. Its blue tongue darted out of its mouth and began stroking up and down her neck and face, causing the college student to gasp at its touch and even lean into it. She could feel the creature’s hot breath on her face, as well as the stench of death emanating from it, but such things only seemed to turn her on even more, causing her to buck her hips faster and grip the ground beneath her tighter.

Evelyn’s body shook and shuddered as it took every inch of the ghoul’s throbbing cock, her covered breasts bouncing and her bare ass sliding in the grass. Her naked legs shook even as she found herself instinctively wrapping them around the ghoul’s thrusting hips, and her pussy quivered as she felt the creature’s wrinkled and emaciated balls slap against her ass again and again, each and every time the ghoul thrust into her.

“Ughnnn!!” Evelyn moaned loudly as she felt the ghoul drive particularly deeply into her, the fat head of its clammy cock smashing against her cervix. She bucked her hips like a bitch in heat, throwing her head back and crying for more. “Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Oh, harder! Fuck me harder!”

“Human girl like mating,” the ghoul hissed above her, one of its clawed hands reaching down to take hold of Evelyn’s buttocks as it drove itself in and out of her, even going so far as to run one of its clawed fingers up and down the crack of her ass. “Human girl pays price well. Human girl mates well.”

Even as pleasurable as her pounding was, Evelyn still couldn’t bring herself to look up at the ghoul’s ugly face for more than a few seconds at a time, and so laid with her head turned one way or the other, eyes closed as she took the pounding of a lifetime. When next she turned her head to the nearby grave, however, she was shocked to find the other ghoul had taken to watching her as its partner brutally fucked her. It continued to eat as it observed, now sucking the meat off each of the fingers of its victim as it watched the beautiful young woman being absolutely annihilated by the grotesque ghoul slamming into her tight and wonderful cunt.

Maybe it was knowing she was being watched, or maybe it was the fact she was being fucked to within an inch of her life by a carrion-eating ghoul, but whatever reason, Evelyn soon found herself experiencing her first orgasm of the night. The girl closed her eyes and tightened her legs around the ghoul’s thrusting hips as she came, screaming loudly and shuddering violently as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

“Ohhhh!!” she screamed into the night, fingers digging deep into the soil beneath her as she fell backwards in an ocean of pleasure and bliss. Never mind the fact it was a slimy, flesh-eating creature that had pushed her so far over the edge.

The ghoul came shortly thereafter, overcome by the sight, sound, and sensation of the human girl getting off on its cock. Female ghouls experienced no orgasms, and so the one fucking Evelyn was more than pleased to find its partner was enjoying what it gave her. With a loud and chilling hissing noise, the ghoul pumped its hips into the young woman like an animal, firing its first load and then emptying itself inside of her.

Evelyn whined a little as she felt the ghoul ejaculate inside of her. She usually enjoyed the sensation of guys cumming inside her, but this was a ghoul, after all, and she greatly disliked how its seed seemed to come out in globs and chunks like expired milk that made her womb shudder in disgust. Nonetheless, she took it all, every drop, her legs still wrapped around the creature’s hips as it sprayed the last of its seed inside her. Evelyn could already feel some of its massive load beginning to overflow, dribbling out of her hole and onto the ground below.

“Fuck…” the young woman groaned as the ghoul atop her withdrew its softening cock from her well-fucked pussy, some of its gooey cum still leaking from of the tip of its dick. She shuddered as the creature took one last lap at her leaking cunt, as though tasting itself, and then crawled off of her. “T-There. You got what you wanted. Will you show me the way out now?”

The ghoul simply started at her for a moment, perhaps confused, or not understanding the young woman’s question. As though to support it, the second ghoul, the one that had just finished feasting on the arm of a corpse, crawled out of the grave beside it and began to approach Evelyn.

“Price not paid yet,” the second ghoul said, eyes glowing in the darkness as its partner finally turned towards the corpse in the grave below, having worked up quite an appetite after fucking Evelyn silly. “We both help. We both mate. That is the price.”

Evelyn sighed. Great, so now she had to fuck _another_ ghoul. Well, whatever, she had already fucked one; how much worse could another be?

As it turned out, much worse.

Resigning herself to her fate, Evelyn laid back down on the ground and then spread her legs again, as though waiting for the ghoul to penetrate her just as its partner had done. It hesitated, however, and seemed less eager to do so, particularly once it began smelling between her legs. The young woman frowned a little, confused, as the ghoul licked at her cunt and then spit on the grass beside her, as though disgusted.

“Not there,” the ghoul said. “Turn.”

Confused, Evelyn did as was told, getting back up and then getting onto her hands and knees, presenting her rear to the ghoul. She didn’t know how taking her from behind was going to be any different, but who was she to question ghoul culture?

Then her eyes widened as she felt the ghoul’s cock press not against her the lips of her already-sore pussy, but against her tight and virgin asshole.

“Wait, no!” Evelyn said, wriggling her hips a little as she turned to try to reason with the ghoul before it was too late. “Not there, I’ve never haaaaaagghhh!!”

It was too late. Squeezing her eyes closed and gritting her teeth together, all Evelyn could do was bow her head and groan in agony as she felt the ghoul penetrate her, pushing past her virgin anus and then burying its length deeper and deeper into her fiery hot bowels. The young woman fought to keep her breathing steady as she felt all the air in her lungs being pushed out by the sheer size of the cock in her ass.

“Mmmm, human girl good,” the ghoul growled behind her, its clawed hands reaching up to further spread the cheeks of Evelyn’s ass as it pushed its fat length deeper and deeper inside of her, stretching wide the boundaries of her anal cavity. “Good mate. Good price.”

And then it was fucking her, truly fucking her, driving its slimy cock in and out of her previously virgin ass, even hotter and tighter than her freshly-fucked cunt. The ghoul relished in the sensation of Evelyn’s bowels squeezing tightly around its cock, as though trying to push it out or milk it dry, only further exciting the creature as it brutally sodomized her.

“Hnnn!!” Evelyn groaned and moaned, struggling to keep herself up on her hands and knees as the ghoul pounded her butt. She had never had anal sex before, never even been fingered there, but now she had an abnormally large and painfully hard cock buried to the hilt in her bowels, stretching her unnaturally wide. “Oh, god! Hnn! Nnngh! Please! You’re…hurting me…!”

“Human girl must pay price,” the ghoul responded gruffly, as though angered the girl would possibly object to having to fulfill her end of their arrangement. It hissed loudly, bending down to lick at the girl’s bare ass, causing her to shudder in disgust. “Human girl will take what is given. Human girl will take it all!”

And take it all, Evelyn did, tears in her eyes as she felt the ghoul pound in and out of her sore and aching ass, its cock stroking every inch of her virgin bowels. She arched her back with every thrust, breath being forced out of her lungs, and soon she was fucked down onto her elbows, inadvertently providing the ghoul a better angle from which to destroy her anus. It moved its clawed hands from her cheeks to her shoulders, holding her up and anchoring itself as it drove itself in and out of her faster and harder.

The other ghoul, the first one that had fucked Evelyn, was no busily munching away on the corpse in the grave below, and Evelyn fought just as hard not vomit from that as she was from the presence of a master cock in her ass. She bucked her hips as best she could, her covered breasts once again bouncing back and forth with her movements, but it didn’t seem to dull the pain, only distract her from it temporarily and help the vicious ghoul sodomizing her establish a more definitive rhythm.

“Uhn! Uhn! Nnnnghh!!” Evelyn whimpered and cried, her legs and knees shaking with every thrust. She could feel the ghoul’s cock fill her up every time it slammed into her, as though pounding right into her very stomach. She had heard before of girls taking cocks so large it made their stomachs distend slightly; she had never believed such tales, of course, but right then and there she was beginning to wonder whether it was possible. “Ow! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…!”

The ghoul’s grip simply tightened on the girl’s shoulders as it hammered into her ass again and again and again, going faster and harder with each and every thrust. It fought to bury itself as deep into the human girl as it could, determined to ruin her for human males forever and even most ghoul males, as well.

All Evelyn could do was bite her tongue and carry on, taking her sodomizing like a good girl. Tears stung at the edges of her closed eyes as she fought back moans of both pain and pleasure, her knees growing sore as the ghoul put them to the test. She could feel the creature’s hot breath on her back, smell the odor of rotten flesh and death it exhaled, and once again fought not to vomit right then and there. The ass-pounding was bad enough as it was; she didn’t need to take it while kneeling over a puddle of her own puke.

“Human girl prepare,” the ghoul hissed behind her, slamming its hips against the girl’s fair ass and burying itself to the hilt in her bowels. “Long time since last mating. Have much to give. Human girl will take it all.”

 _It’s going to cum in my ass_ , Evelyn realized, her heart sinking into her stomach. _It’s going to cum in my ass! There’s no way it can do that! It won’t fit!_

But the ghoul never knew nor cared. Letting go of the young woman’s shoulders, the ghoul instead took hold of her bare hips as it began wildly and brutally slamming into Evelyn so painfully hard that she felt like she was going to faint. The creature thrust into her with such speed and intensity that soon she couldn’t even keep herself upright, and her knees gave out as she fell to her stomach on the cemetery ground below. This did nothing to stop the ghoul, of course, only meant that it could better fuck the girl into the dirt, its thrusting hips slapping against her perfect ass again and again and again as it sodomized her to within an inch of her life.

A moment later, Evelyn’s eyes and mouth both shot wide open as she felt the ghoul explode in her ass, flooding her bowels with blast after blast of fiery hot ghoul cum. The young woman shuddered and shook beneath the ghoul butt-fucking her as it unleashed torrent upon torrent of its seed deep inside of her, as though determined to fill her entirely and see it coming spraying out of her mouth. It pumped and pumped and pumped, coating the girl’s bowels in load after load of hot and gooey cream.

“Uhhnnnn!!” Evelyn found herself whining loudly as she felt the ghoul flood her bowels with its seed. It was even worse than when the first ghoul came in her pussy; at least then she had been able to accommodate it. But this…there was no accommodating this. Just rush after rush of hot goop filling every inch of her and then spewing back out of her ass, even as the ghoul kept its fat cock lodged in her anus.

When the ghoul finally did pull itself out of the college student’s ass, it was like smashing open a dam, and Evelyn almost cried as she felt the ghoul’s lumpy juices began to leak from out of her gaping asshole. She was a mess; a sore, doubly-fucked, cum-filled mess, and all she wanted to do was go home and never think about this evening ever again.

After lying on the ground and fighting back tears for what felt like hours, Evelyn finally pushed herself up and winced as she felt both the pain in her stomach and the juices dripping out of her anus. The ghouls were both back in the grave, chewing ravenously as though they hadn’t eaten in days, and Evelyn took the opportunity to put her shorts and slippers back on before either of them decided to double the price for their help.

“I paid the price,” she said once she was fully dressed again, still shuddering as she felt the ghouls’ cum swimming in both her womb and bowels. “Now…now show me the way out.”

The ghoul who had been nicest to her – relatively speaking, that is, in that it fucked her pussy instead of her ass – took hold of the foot it was eating and then carried it as it leapt out of the grave. The night was as dark as ever and the mist around them had only grown thicker.

“Follow, human girl,” the ghoul said, gesturing for her to stay close. “This way.”

Evelyn was afraid, at first, that she wouldn’t be able to keep up with the ghoul’s unnatural speed, particularly considering how well it must have known the cemetery grounds. Likewise, she found herself limping as she walked due to the intense poundings she had received. Still, she kept up as best she could, not wanting to be trapped in the cemetery for another minute.

She needn’t have worried.

The ghoul led Evelyn through the mist for all fifty feet or so before stopping and pointing ahead, to where the cemetery gates were just barely visible through the fog. It continued to nibble on the human foot it carried as it did so.

“The way,” it said gruffly, chewing a little before spitting out a toenail.

“That…that’s it?” Evelyn asked, feeling her face turn red as her shame was replaced by righteous anger. She felt hot all of a sudden, in more ways than one. “We were this close this entire time? And you still made me fuck you?”

The ghoul shrugged. It either did not understand the girl’s indignation or it simply did not care. “It is our way. Human girl good mate. Very good. Come back, we mate again.”

With that, the ghoul turned and then made its way back into the fog, disappearing before Evelyn could so much as call out or stop it. Sighing, the girl brushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes and then headed for the cemetery gates, hoping she still had enough time to make it back to campus before sunrise; not that it much mattered anymore.

“No sorority is worth this…”


End file.
